· Malchik Gay ·
by Leonerza
Summary: Edward quedó obsesionadas con esas dos chicas desde que las vio. Mientras ellas se acariciaban y besaban él les observaba, queriendo estar allí, deséandolas. Entonces Bella le hace una proposición sumamente tentadora, "Te deseamos, Edward"OOC.F/F.
1. Prefacio: Introducción

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son de Stephenie Meyer.  
Título: Malchik Gay (En honor a la canción de t.A.T.u)  
**Autor: **Leon/Annika/Blume  
**Sumario:** _Edward quedó obsesionado con esas dos chicas desde el primer momento el que las vio besándose en aquella banca solitaria. Desde entonces él las observó todo el tiempo, mientras se acariciaban y besaban de la manera más sensual que podía existir, tentándolo y deséandolas, mientras deseaba con todo su ser estar allí. Hasta que un día Bella extraña y sorprendemente le hace una tentadora propuesta, "Te deseamos, Edward. ¿No te gustaría divertirte un poco con nosotras?" MA. OOC. Femmeslash. Trío Alice/Bella/Edward._  
**Ship:** Alice/Bella; Bella/Edward; Alice/Edward. ¿Quién será la final? Tendrán que leer la historia, porque habrá una definitva.  
**Advertencias:** Para aquellos que respeten en el canon, aquí habrá "Incesto" entre Edward/Alice. Femmeslash. Escenas de sexo bastante fuertes y explícitas, incluso con tres personas. OOC. AH. AU. Bella/Edward/Alice. Bitch Bella a mi manera, claro xD...

**Malchik Gay**

_Prefacio_

_-_

**E**lla estaba tan jodidamente sensual y hermosa como siempre, le sonreía con esa sonrisa que él sabía que no podía resistir, porque era tan tentativa y provocativa, de una manera que le hacía perder toda cordura, y simplemente pensar en una sola cosa: sus labios en una danza rítmica con los suyos y quizá… haciendo cosas _más íntimas._

—Te tengo una propuesta, Edward —dijo con esa voz seductora propia de ella mientras se acercaba a él de una manera sugestiva. La miró congelado desde su puesto, sorprendido por su cercanía nunca antes obtenida. Inconscientemente dio unos pasos hacia atrás, cayendo al sofá y ella se sentó sobre él, poniendo las rodillas en cada lado de sus piernas.

—¿Ah, sí? —fue todo lo que pudo decir, sintiéndose absolutamente patético, como cualquier otro tonto adolescente cuando obtiene su primer cita con la chica más hermosa de todas. Bella pronunció todavía más su sonrisa mientras dejaba sus rostros separados por unas escasas pulgadas que a él le atormentaron.

—Sí, claro que sí —ronroneó mientras se acercaba todavía más.—Te deseo, ¿sabes? —añadió esto en su oído, de la manera más sensual que sólo consiguió excitar a Edward como nunca antes.—Sé que tú nos deseas, también, demasiado… ¿no es así?

—Y-yo… —comenzó Edward, sorprendiéndose por su tartamudeo. Lo que quería era decir "Sí, joder, las deseo como un salvaje" Pero no se atrevía a decirlo. No entendía a lo que Bella quería llegar, Bella, la chica que le había _ignorado_ de alguna forma durante mucho tiempo.

—Nosotras también te deseamos… ¿no te gustaría divertirte con nosotras un poco? —musitó contra el cuello de Edward, mientras la respiración de éste se aceleraba con sus palabras y su cercanía. Su aroma y su calor tan característicos de ella.

—¿H-Hablas en serio? —no pudo evitar preguntar el incrédulo, la voz volviendo a él como por arte de magia.

—Más que en serio, Edward. Nos gustaría que te unieses a nosotras, ¿no es lo que tanto deseas? —replicó ella con esa sonrisa seductora de nuevo reluciendo en su rostro perfecto.

Él la miró sin decir nada. Por supuesto que era lo que tanto deseaba. Lo que tanto había deseado durante todo este tiempo, desde la primera vez que les había visto, besándose en aquella banca solitaria, tan provocativa y sensualmente. Desde aquella vez no se las había podido quitar de la cabeza, ni tampoco ese absurdo deseo de querer estar allí y besarlas… _a las dos_.

Era sucio. Depravado. Pervertido. Demasiado morboso. Pero no podía evitarlo, así era. Y ahora esto. ¿Qué se supone que haría ahora? Bella le proponía algo sumamente tentador y prohibido, lo que le hacía todavía más excitante, sólo que aun no estaba seguro de lo que debía de hacer…

**N/A:**

Yay! Si alguien leyó esta nueva locura que me acaba de salir, bueno no me acaba, pero por fin he decidido cuál de los tres capítulos que había escrito subiría. Últimamente tengo muy metida la pareja de Alice/Bella en la cabeza, así como también el trio Alice/Bella/Edward, que eso es lo que habrá principalmente en la historia. Para lo que acaban de leer todavía faltan, quizá unos siete capítulos, aún no sé.

Osease que de una vez les digo que habrá Femslash, y obviamente escenas de sexo entre ellos tres, lo que para mí es un gran reto ^^Pues nunca he escrito un lemon y esto me servirá bastante, _¿Pervertida? No tienes ni idea_. Ojo si alguien sigue leyendo. Soy demasiado depravada y enferma lo sé, pero en el buen sentido porque no hago cosas asquerosas ni pienso escribirlas tampoco.

**Leon.**


	2. Jodido Instituto

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Son de SM. Gracias. La trama es COMPLETAMENTE MÍA.

**¡¡Mil graciiiiaaas por los reviews xD!!! Me hacen muy feliz… ^^**

**Malchik Gay**

**Capítulo 1:**

Jodido Instituto

-

**L**a peor mierda que podía haber era el instituto. Una jodida mierda a donde simplemente ibas a aburrirte y tomar clases que realmente no te interesaban en lo absoluto. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba Edward, quien odiaba por completo eso de ir al instituto. Mucho más si te veías en su situación.

Si fuera por él ni siquiera pondría un pie por ese purgatorio. Se le hacía tan tedioso, tan repetitivo, tan cansado. Pero debía de cumplirle a su familia si quería tener ciertos beneficios… como salidas, permisos, mesadas. Además de que estaba consciente, de una manera un tanto incrédula y molesta, de que era _necesario_ ir al instituto si no quería fracasar, como muchas veces le había dicho el testarudo de Carlisle.

¿Qué podía hacer? Nada. Ahora era simple monótona costumbre, que se le hacía lo peor de todo. Pero estaba dicho: odiaba el instituto. No le podía ser más indiferente.

—Estás aburrido y cansado, ¿cierto? —le dijo Esme, al ver su expresión mientras pensaba que tan sólo en unos minutos tendría que volver a la rutina tan acostumbrada. No contestó al instante, sabía que podía decir una sarta de estupideces que podrían ofender a Esme y no quería eso. No debía de descargar su frustración y furia con ella.

No tenía la culpa. No ella. Así que resistió el impulso de rodar los ojos, decir unas cuantas palabrotas o discursos; simplemente suspiró.

—Demasiado, quizá —se limitó a contestar abstractamente con la vista al frente, inexpresivo. Esme suspiró un poco también, comprendiendo las cortantes palabras de Edward.

—Lo sé, pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Debe de ser así —replicó y Edward tuvo el impulso de contestar «_No claro que no tiene que ser así. Si fuera por mí no lo sería, pero ese bas…_ » —

—De todas formas… ¿no te entusiasma hacer nuevos amigos? «_Esme no tiene ni idea…, _pensó Edward y resistió de nuevo el impulso de rodar los ojos con exasperación ante la propuesta casi absurda que le estaba haciendo. Por supuesto que no tenía idea. Ya no era un típico adolescente de esos que se moría por tener amigos y amigos o uno de esos chiquillos de primaria que se emocionaban por su primer día de escuela y por los nuevos amigos que tendría.

—No, ¿por qué habría de emocionarme? —preguntó sin poder evitarlo un incrédulo Edward.—¡Da igual! De todas formas terminaré olvidándolos…

—Vale, como quieras —replicó Esme.—Aunque quizá esta sea la última vez…

—¿Bien? Eso dijeron la última vez —dijo Edward, esta vez rodando los ojos y resoplando pesadamente, mientras sacudía la cabeza en un intento de alejar los pensamientos que venían a su cabeza.—En fin, me voy de una vez.

—Sí, vete ya, que se te hará tarde…

—Cómo si importara —murmuró Edward por lo bajo, sin que ella lo escuchara. Sabía que lo mataría si le escuchara diciendo aquello. Ella estaba ilusamente ilusionada y emocionada con sus estudios y eso, en cambio él…

—Te veré más tarde, ¿sí? —dijo ella dándole un suave y cariñoso beso en la mejilla al que él estaba acostumbrado ya. Él asintió y se volvió para marcharse de una vez, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo su madre añadió: —¿No quieres que te acompañe?

—¿No hablarás en serio? —medio preguntó casi exclamando él, volviéndose y entornando los ojos, sin creer lo que Esme decía. Ella entendió su expresión y suspiró en derrota _Joder, ¿cree que sigo siendo "su pequeño"?_ Ni siquiera quería acordarse de ello.

—Bien…

**.**

**.**

Minutos más tarde se encontraba aparcando su flameante y ostentoso Volvo en el aparcamiento de la escuela, en el lugar más alejado de todos. Bien pudo sentir ciertas miradillas curiosas sobre él mientras bajaba. Ya estaba acostumbrado. Jodidamente acostumbrado a este tipo de "bienvenidas". Después de tantas mudanzas, de tantos "primeros días de escuela", de tantas nuevas escuelas y tantos cambios seguidos, alguna vez se resignó a vivir estas mierdas una y otra y otra vez.

Sin embargo, a Edward de alguna u otra manera le gustaba en cierta forma esto, lo disfrutó por un buen tiempo, pero últimamente comenzaba a molestarle. Quizás se había hastiado por fin. Había perdido el significado.

Todo era gracias al trabajo de su padre, que era un tío interiormente ambicioso que aceptaba trabajo tras trabajo para superarse en el ámbito de su trabajo. No le importaba que Edward odiara estarse cambiando a cada rato de instituto, dejando de lado la vida que acababa de hacer sin trabajo alguno, pero que le encantaba. Se colgó la ligera mochila al hombro y caminó con apatía hacia el edificio, no sin antes cerrar el auto y darle una mirada que pareciese ser exageradamente cariñosa. Él amaba su auto. A su bebé. Era quizá lo más preciado y valioso que poseía.

No sabría que haría sin su hermoso y elegante Volvo. Cómo era de esperarse por parte suya, lo típico, lo infaltable, lo recientemente hastioso, las miradas de las chicas no se hicieron de esperar. Mientras caminaba podía sentir sus miradas pegadas en él, sin disimularlo siquiera, seguramente queriendo llamar la atención con tan solo eso. Prefería no mencionar las intenciones o cosas que podían leerse en sus miradas, le desagradaba por completo.

Y de repente, mientras pensaba esto, se sintió completamente sorprendido ante sí mismo. Antes solía divertirle y agradarle demasiado, quizá porque subía enormemente su ego y vanidad, pero suponía que entonces también su padre se había llevado ese gusto junto con muchas otras cosas más. Mientras pensaba en esto, pasó de corrido a unas chicas que intentaban llamar su atención, sin darse cuenta siquiera de su presencia, o al menos eso aparentó. Minutos más tarde se encontró revisando y entregando papeles, recogiendo horarios y algunos papeles para firmar.

Edward después de esto se fue directamente a la primer asignatura que tenía en el día, apenas había llegado al instituto y ya sentía un aburrimiento horrible. Muchos le miraron curiosamente cuando entró como así al aula en donde se impartiría la clase, todavía no llegaba el profesor o profesora que la daría, así que Edward se tomó la libertad de irse al único lugar libre que quedaba. Gracias a Dios era uno de los últimos, casi al final del aula.

Al menos allí podría distraerse y estar tranquilamente. Notó que el lugar estaba vacío y se alegró. No puso mucha atención a las chicas que obviamente tampoco pudieron abstenerse de poner sus miradas en él. Edward estaba acostumbrado a esto. Recordaba que en algún punto de su vida le encantaba esto.

Tener la atención y las miradas de las chicas en él. Saber que tenía ese encanto y esa belleza a la que todas caían. Subía enormemente su ego. Recordaba que se jactaba de esto y no podía evitar una sonrisilla fatua apareciera en su rostro cada vez que notaba alguna mirada pegada él. Era irresistible. Le habían dicho muchas. Tantas, durante todos sus cambios, habían querido tener algo con él, algo más allá de lo normal. Pero él nunca había aceptado, para su disgusto. No era así, ni jamás lo sería. Edward no era de esos tipos que se juntaba o mantenía algo con la primera mujer que se topara. No. Para él era algo diferente y discreto. Pocas eran las chicas afortunadas que lograban tener algo con él. Y esto sólo llegaba a pasar cuando _realmente_ le atraían. Sólo que no duraba demasiado. No le gustaba. Aunque esto tampoco quería decir que no se fijara en todas. En las más bellas.

Pero ahora, no había mucho entusiasmo. Al fin y al cabo se repetiría lo mismo. Sabía que por ser el chico nuevo, sería el centro de atención, por lo menos en las chicas. Por ser tan sexy, hermoso y perfecto, como les escuchaba decir. Así fue por las siguientes dos clases. Ignorando, sin prestar mucho interés a lo que pasaba, sintiéndose algo cansado, observando muy poco a su alrededor. Las clases pasaron sin algo interesante que contar. Al menos, no hasta la asignatura que iba antes del almuerzo.

Edward creyó que sería exactamente igual al resto, pero no fue así. Se había sentado solo, rechazando varias invitaciones, en todas las asignaturas. Pero ahora, sólo quedaba un lugar libre, el cual estaba ocupado por otro chico. Aunque no le puso gran atención en ese momento. Se dirigió hasta el lugar desganado, Se sentó y resopló, pudo sentir la mirada del compañero de al lado, pero no lo miró. Simplemente se quedó mirando fijamente hacia el limbo.

—Hey, hola, amigo —escuchó que dijeron. Era una voz muy grave, sureña. Pertenecía al chico de al lado, por supuesto, Edward al principio pensó que no dirigía a él, pero después agrego: —Eres Cullen, ¿verdad?

—Sí —contestó Edward algo distraído. Preguntándose por qué sabría su nombre.—¿Por qué?

—Vaya. Pues todo mundo ha estado hablando de ti —contestó burlonamente. Edward rodó los ojos y resopló con disgusto.—¿Y qué tal tu primer día?

—¿Bromeas? Fue una mierda completa —no pudo evitar decir Edward, queriéndose desquitar de todo lo que había pensado durante las últimas tres horas.—Lo único que quiero es largarme de aquí… El chico se echó a reír

—¿Y quién no quiere largarse del jodido instituto? —comentó él rodando los ojos y Edward le miró por primera vez. Se trataba de un chico delgado, pero a la vez musculoso, casi de su misma complexión. Era muy pálido y poseía un cabello color miel, como sus ojos, abolotado y rebelde. Vestía de una manera extravagante. No como cualquier chico.

—Soy Jasper —dijo.

—Edward… —contestó él, aunque quizá estaba más si nos fijábamos que ya casi todo mundo lo conocía…

—De nuevo te miran, están locas por ti. Incluso… —dijo de repente, burlonamente mientras veía a unas chicas mirar hacia donde ellos estaban. Se trataba de una chica rubia y otra chica de rizos castaños, platicaban entre ellas y no hacía faltar escucharlas para deducir de qué hablaban.

—¿Y eso qué?

—¿Y eso qué? ¡Te está mirando Denali! —medio exclamó él sorprendido. —Increíble. Se cree tanto que nunca mira a nadie, pero ahora…

—No me gusta. Prefiero ignorarlo —respondió Edward con exasperación. Sin entender el porqué la sorpresa de Jasper.

—Cómo sea, es increíble, amigo… —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo una mueca ante su respuesta. Después de eso Edward no pudo evitar hablar con él de cosas triviales, sin mucha importancia o sentido. Se sorprendió de encontrarlo agradable, al menos por ahora.

No pudieron hablar gran cosa, pues pronto el profesor que impartía la asignatura hizo su aparición y corto la pequeña plática que habían armado. La clase finalizó, ellos tomaron caminos diferentes, no sin antes darse una breve despedida. Edward se dio cuenta de que era la hora del almuerzo ya, aunque ni siquiera tenía apetito ni ganas de ir al lugar del almuerzo. Iba a dejar sus cosas en su taquilla y quizá después saldría y se fumaría un cigarro tranquilamente.

Paso de largo los pasillos hasta llegar al que se suponía que era su taquilla y aventó todas sus cosas allí.Hubo un par de chicas descaradas que le saludaron en ese momento, coquetas, insinuantes, él correspondió, pero con una fría indiferencia que le sorprendió, pero no pudo evitar. Entonces, mientras evadía algunas miradillas, su vista se fijó en una chica que iba caminando indiferente a las personas por en medio del pasillo.

Llevaba un par de libros en el brazo, pegados a un costado y una pequeña bolsa/morral colgada en el hombro. Nadie le miraba, quizá sólo Edward, que en extrañamente no pudo apartar su mirada de ella. Porque le pareció, sin preámbulos, muy hermosa.

Era delagada, mediana, pálida, con un cabello marrón y unos ojos de casi el mismo color, sólo que parecían ser mucho más opacos y brillaban mientras mantenía la vista al frente, indiferente al resto, a lo demás, a todos, incluso a él. Parecía estar absorta en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba, dirigiéndose a quien sabe qué lugar del instituto.

Edward siguió mirándole, sin pode evitarlo, porque había algo en ella que retenía su mirada. Parecía ser extraña y diferente, pero aún no sabía por qué. Entonces llegó el punto en donde ella estuvo prácticamente junto a él. Daba la casualidad de que su taquilla estaba unas cuantas de la de Edward, así que él pudo verla colocar sus libros, cuadernos o lo que fueren en el interior. No le miró ni una sola vez, para la sorpresa de Edward.

Mantenía la vista en sus cosas, podía ver que por instantes su mirada se dirigía ningún punto en particular, pero hacia él jamás se dirigió. Cómo si fuera invisible, como si no le importara. ¿Y cómo le importaría? Pero era la primera vez que pasaba algo así y esto sólo logró desconcertar a Edward. Especialmente porque se trataba de una chica muy hermosa que por primera vez no había puesto sus ojos en él.

Pensaba esto, mientras sentía otras nuevas miradas posadas en él. Descaradas, descorteses, porque no tenían la maldita decencia de disimularlas. Parecía como si estuviesen comiéndoselo con la mirada, en cambio ella… ella se giró y se perdió, sin darle mirada alguna, entre la multitud fastidiosa del pasillo mientras se alejaba.

**N/A:**

+Pueden tirarme de a jitomates, porque sé que no fue muy bueno el capítulo. Lo lamento xP. Es que me cuesta trabajo intentar darle personalidad y caracterización a los personajes. No tenía bien definido a mi Edward, ni creo que haberlo definidio bien. Pero yo quiero a un Edward más o menos mujeriego, pero no que se meta con todas las mujeres que se encuentre.  
+En fin, si siguen leyendo, intentaré mejorar todo esto en el próximo capítulo. Que ya se sabrá más de Edward, Bella, Alice, en fin… todos los personajes que aparecerán en esta jodida y alocada historia creada por esta chapa que está más loca que una cabra… =S Prepárensen xD

**Leon. **


End file.
